Cura
by Erika Peterson
Summary: Hay veces que los médicos no pueden curarlo todo, aunque tal vez puedan intentarlo por el bien de sus compañeros. One-shot para un concurso. Más información dentro.


**Disclaimer**: One Piece y sus personajes le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

**Aviso: **Este fic participa en el Reto Memorias de niñez, del _Foro One Piece: Grand Line_.

**Reto**: Escribir cómo el personaje que elegimos le cuenta a un niño o a otra persona un recuerdo de su infancia. El fic debe ser de entre 500 y 5000 palabras y debe usarse un género al azar elegido por los moderadores.

**Personaje:** Chopper.

**Número de palabras**: 2203

**Género sorteado al azar**: Suspense._ «_Aquél donde se mantiene al lector a la expectativa de algo, en constante tensión por el desenlace de la historia. La intriga es el elemento principal de estos fics, dándose al final una explicación lógica y coherente como resolución. Se mezcla bien con los géneros de "Mistery" y "Horror".»

Este es mi segundo fic para el concurso. Creo que esta vez no he reflejado tan bien el género porque no me ha dado mucho tiempo para escribirlo, pero aun así lo he acabado porque el reto para mí era publicarlo a tiempo. Espero que aunque no haya mucho suspense os guste igualmente. Si algún día tengo más tiempo, tal vez lo mejore una vez acabe el concurso. De momento, solo puedo pedir perdón por la patata cocida que me ha salido.

Un saludo a todo el mundo.

* * *

Sábanas blancas cubrían un cuerpo inerte. El olor a desinfectante y medicamentos impregnaba cada partícula de la sala. Las cortinas estaban echadas y mitigaban el paso de la luz. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave para impedir interrupciones, una persona haciendo guardia en la entrada no podría contenerlos a todos. Sobre los escritorios se amontonaban gruesos volúmenes de medicina y botánica abiertos de par en par o con partes señaladas a modo de recordatorio. El instrumental carecía de orden lógico en su disposición por las vitrinas. Ambos doctores se hallaban sentados en sus respectivos taburetes en el centro de la habitación lanzando miradas ahora al paciente, ahora al historial clínico, ahora a su compañero. Estaban confundidos y desesperados.

—Ya no sé qué hacer —dijo resoplando y apoyando la frente en la palma de su mano mientras se cubría el rostro agotada.

—Debemos seguir buscando, la solución tiene que estar en algún sitio —dijo el otro dirigiéndose a su escritorio.

—Pero ya hemos consultado todos los libros que tenemos sobre el tema. Es inútil seguir revisando libros que no tienen la respuesta.

—No, Sakura, no puedes rendirte, tienes que seguir luchando ahora que él no puede hacerlo. Sabes que él nunca se rendiría contigo.

—Es cierto, él nunca lo haría —miró al paciente tendido en la camilla.

Acto seguido se enfrascaron los dos de nuevo en la búsqueda de los libros de la sala.

No habían terminado de revisar el primer tomo cuando unos nudillos golpearon a la puerta. Era hora de que tomasen algo, llevaban horas encerrados buscando respuestas, que tal vez nunca nadie había logrado responder, así que les sentaría bien parar y tomar el aire un poco.

Ninguno de los dos estaba de humor para hablar, de todos modos, estaban demasiado cansados para hacerlo y sus mentes vagaban ahora por términos científicos, experiencia médica y cualquier dato que les pudiera dar alguna pista de por dónde seguir, por mínima que fuera.

—No sé si deberíamos dejarlo ahí solo, ¿y si empeora de repente mientras comemos? —preguntó angustiada la joven doctora.

—Tranquila, yo os avisaré si cambia algo mientras estáis aquí —dijo con voz calmada antes de meterse un trozo de lechuga en la boca.

—Ya, mamá, pero...

—Pues deja de preocuparte, tengo un ojo en la habitación.

—Tranquila, confía en tu madre —le puso una mano firme en el hombro mientras le penetraba con sus ojos caoba.

Asintió antes de bajar la cabeza y seguir comiendo en silencio.

—¡Ya está! —exclamó el afamado doctor antes de salir corriendo por la puerta dejando su plato a medias.

La joven lo siguió sin dudarlo un instante ante la mirada callada del resto de comensales. Cuando entró en la enfermería, lo vio sobre la mesa sacando todos los libros de los estantes, hojeando algunos y lanzando al suelo los que no le servían.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¡Creo que ya sé qué le pasa! Pero tenemos que actuar rápido.

—¿Qué hago?

—¡Ayúdame a buscar un libro con la cubierta granate desgastada! Está escrito con mi letra.

Sin decir palabra, la joven doctora se lanzó también contra el armario en busca del tomo.

—Yo ya tuve un caso así de joven.

—¿Escribiste la cura en ese libro?

—Sí. Tiene que estar por aquí.

Sus manos volaban por las cubiertas de las obras. De repente se paró en uno granate desgastado por las esquinas del lomo y lo abrió con el corazón en la boca. Nunca unas letras impresas le habían hecho tanto daño. Tomó otro igual y solo vio ilustraciones en su interior; lo lanzó también a un rincón de la habitación. Sacó un tomo de una enciclopedia médica y tras él lo vio, un pequeño cuaderno con las tapas desgastadas y el color ya desteñido. Las hojas crujieron al abrirlo pues habían endurecido por la tinta seca de los años. Vio letras danzantes garabateadas por la primera página con que se toparon sus ojos y sintió cómo se le paraba la respiración.

—¿Es este? —exclamó excitada y elevando un poco el tono de la voz.

Se puso a su lado de un salto y lo abrió. Sus ojos pasaban rápidamente de un lado de la página al otro.

—No, no es este.

Pronto también hizo compañía al resto. Miraron desesperanzados a su alrededor y vieron que ya no quedaban libros que se correspondieran con la descripción. Tendrían que revisar también la biblioteca.

—¡Hikari, ven! —la llamó abriendo de par en par la puerta de la cocina.

La aludida salió corriendo tras su compañera con la cucharilla del postre todavía en la boca.

—¡Dijcugpabme um momengco! Y gue 'aguie me gobe el hegado —dijo saliendo mientras señalaba su platillo.

—¿Has visto un libro de este tamaño más o menos, con las cubiertas granate desgastadas con el título _Notas III_ y escrito con mi letra? —el doctor gesticulaba frenéticamente mientras la joven morena, mordisqueando la cucharilla, miraba con atención a su alrededor.

Cerró los ojos concentrada mientras con las manos hacía como si pasase los libros de los estantes. Paró en seco y lanzó un dedo que señalaba a un punto concreto. Sin pensarlo, se descalzó y trepó por la estantería hasta llegar a su destino. Sacó el libro en cuestión y bajó de un salto. Ambas miraron expectantes a que el doctor corroborase si era lo que estaban buscando y cuando alzó la mirada con los ojos brillantes, no necesitaron más respuesta.

—Mi misión aquí ha terminado, ahora tengo que ir a acabarme mi helado —se despidió Hikari satisfecha.

—Toma, aquí lo tienes. Nadie te lo ha tocado.

—¡Gracias, tía Robin! —respondió tomando el bol y sentándose en una butaca junto a una mesita de café— ¿Jugamos una? Esta vez seguro que gano.

La arqueóloga sonrió mientras sacaba un tablero y piezas de ajedrez.

—¡Mamá, ya lo tenemos! —dijo la joven doctora desde la mesa grande.

—Mira, Sakura, aquí está —la llamó el doctor para que devolviese su atención al libro—: «25 de febrero del año 16 de la era pirata, Drum.

«Hoy también ha estado nevando, cada vez las capas de nieve de los caminos dificultan más el paso e impiden la llegada al pueblo. El hielo también es un problema. Hiruluk me propuso anoche que hoy me quedase en casa preparando medicinas mientras él iba a atender los casos más cercanos. Este año mucha gente está cayendo enferma, sobre todo los niños, no sabemos exactamente a qué se deben las recaídas de los pacientes. Ni Hiruluk ni Kureha parecen haber visto nunca nada igual. Las medicinas que parecen mitigar los síntomas se están acabando a velocidad de vértigo. Y seguimos sin poder identificar la enfermedad. Pero parece que es altamente contagioso aunque los síntomas no aparecen hasta una fase avanzada de incubación. Tal vez por este grado de contagio Hiruluk se niega a que vaya con él más a menudo, aunque en el fondo me necesita para poder llevar todas las medicinas para los pacientes y poder atravesar la nieve.

«Esta mañana volvió a venir un padre que había estado horas caminando hasta llegar a nosotros. Al final tuvimos que atenderle primero antes de ir a su casa, por poco se nos muere de una hipotermia. A su hijo ya lo habíamos tratado hace un par de semanas, era el niño rubio de seis años. De repente, su estado había empeorado y el de su madre también, que acababa de contraer la enfermedad también. O eso nos había contado el hombre.

«Al llegar a su casa, la situación era todavía peor de lo que habíamos imaginado. El pequeño estaba bajo un gran montón de mantas sudando por la fiebre que no había llegado a remitir del todo. Nos acercamos pero no reaccionaba porque dormía, según el padre, desde la mañana anterior, por eso había ido a vernos. Luego vimos a la madre en la cocina calentando agua para hacer una infusión mientras se escondía en un montón de ropa con la nariz y las mejillas rojas, cubiertas por las lágrimas involuntarias que caían de sus ojos. Se frotaba demasiado las manos, o esa fue mi impresión.

«Nos acercamos al pequeño pero no despertaba, intentamos aplicarle diferentes estímulos pero no parecía querer despertar. Hiruluk y yo no nos hemos atrevido a decirle a su padre que probablemente su hijo no vuelva a despertar. Le hemos preguntado por el estado del niño los días anteriores y los padres nos aseguraron que parecía curado, hasta que empezó a querer dormir más a menudo y por más tiempo. Les hemos comprobado las constantes vitales y todo parecía correcto, pero nunca sabes cuándo podría empeorar, así que le hemos tomado un poco de sangre y nos la hemos llevado a casa para investigar.

«Al llegar a casa, había un chico joven esperando en la puerta. Cuando nos ha visto llegar se ha abalanzado hacia nosotros llorando, decía que no sentía las manos y que podía mover las piernas con dificultad. A él también le habíamos diagnosticado la enfermedad. Iba a casarse en dos meses, pero su novia había muerto de la enfermedad que estaba asediando la isla. Lo subí a casa y lo tendimos en mi cama. Mientras Hiruluk preparaba la muestra del niño para analizarla, yo le he preparado al chico algo de comer y le he tomado la tensión y los niveles de azúcar en sangre. La tensión había bajado notablemente desde la última vez que se la tomamos una semana atrás. Me ha contado que, después de que le visitáramos, comenzó a sentir las articulaciones más rígidas y que en los últimos días no había hecho más que dormir. Esta mañana al despertar había sentido cómo le hormigueaban las manos y había venido corriendo a vernos para que le ayudáramos. Ya estaba en la séptima fase.

«26 de febrero del año 16 de la era pirata, Drum.

«Al despertar, Hiruluk todavía estaba buscando datos en los libros que tenemos de Medicina. Me ha dicho que ha descubierto que había algo extraño en la sangre del niño, algo que no había visto antes que cuando, sin querer se le había caído un poco de ácido acético sobre la muestra, la sangre había reaccionado súbitamente. Así que se había quedado buscando por qué. Después de que yo fuese a dormir, le ha extraído una muestra a nuestro inquilino temporal y ha visto que en su sangre había la misma sustancia y que mostraba la misma reacción tanto con ácido como con alcohol, pero todavía no hemos podido identificarla. Al menos ya sabemos dónde puede estar el problema. Hemos comprobado el funcionamiento de los órganos de nuestro paciente y todo va bien, salvo su sangre y sus riñones. Han dejado de depurar la sangre y seguro que es por culpa de esa sustancia.

«Hemos decidido apostarlo todo en una cura radical. El joven ha decidido que no tenía nada más que perder y que lo intentásemos con él. Hemos drenado su sangre y le hemos inyectado un suero hipervitamínico y rico en glucosa. También le hemos dado una infusión de bardana y sauco que debía tomar poco a poco cada media hora. Hemos esperado unas horas y hemos visto cómo su color de piel comenzaba a cambiar. Así que hemos aprovechado el momento para aplicarle estímulos eléctricos y de calor en las zonas que comenzaban a paralizarse. Esta noche, Hiruluk y yo haremos turnos para vigilar su estado.

«27 de febrero del año 16 de la era pirata, Drum.

«Al despertar he visto que Hiruluk me había preparado algo de desayuno porque me tocaba a mí la guardia de las 6. El joven seguía durmiendo, pero sus signos vitales parecían estables y su tensión parecía haber aumentado un poco respecto al día anterior. Le he aplicado estímulos a ver si reaccionaba, pero no despertaba, no abría los ojos. No podía hacerlo despertar, así que he querido comprobar que respiraba completamente y de repente, cuando estaba a la altura de su cabeza, se ha despertado de golpe. Me ha mirado fijamente y me ha dicho que quería comer.

«Hiruluk y yo hemos ido corriendo a ver al pequeño a su casa y le hemos aplicado el mismo tratamiento. Ahora solo tenemos que esperar.»

—El causante es la bacteria que se encuentra en la rosa negra de invierno y que se confunde con la rosa de la noche que se usa para licores e infusiones, ¿verdad? Ah, y jaque mate.

—Sí, Robin. Aquel año en la isla se había producido una mutación de ambas y las dos provocaban la enfermedad. ¿Cómo lo sabías?

—No lo sabía, solo sé que el otro día tomó licor de rosa y que esas dos flores solo crecen en lugares helados como tu isla. Solo botánicos con gran experiencia saben distinguirlas.

—Menos mal que nadie más lo tomó, ¿no? —preguntó Sakura.

—Nadie pudo probarlo, se lo acabó todo él —comentó su madre.

—Vamos, Sakura, ayúdame a preparar el suero.

Inmediatamente, ambos doctores salieron corriendo hacia la enfermería donde su paciente habría de despertar aturdido y confuso tras un coma de tres días.

—¿Cómo que jaque mate? —preguntó Hikari cuando Robin se disponía a recoger el tablero tras apuntar 49-0 en una pequeña pizarra colgada en la pared de la biblioteca.


End file.
